A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
The high pressure compressor, for example, includes a case and a plurality of synchronizing rings. Assembling the high pressure compressor requires attempting to situate the synchronizing rings relative to the case to achieve desired compressor performance during operation. During actuation it is possible for the synchronizing rings to become distorted. The typical way to attempt to avoid such distortion is to minimize the gap between the case and the rings, which are received around the case. Conventional techniques for achieving this include using adjustable bumpers or shims between the case and the synchronizing rings in the spacing between the outside of the case and the rings received about the case. One drawback associated with some adjustable bumpers is that they introduce the possibility for a technician to deform the ring during assembly. Another drawback is that during operation the load path goes through the threaded adjusting which can pose wear or durability concerns. A drawback associated with some shimming techniques is that they require more calculations by a technician. Additionally, shimming techniques tend to require a higher part count.